How It All Began
by Gryffindor.TheBraveAtHeart
Summary: When Lily Evans begins her final year at Hogwarts, she is so excited to be head girl, until she finds out who her head boy will be.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lily Evans sat alone in her room. She loved the break from classes and schoolwork but couldn't stand being in the muggle world with her horrid family in the summers. Her only contact with the magical world that she loved so much was through her owl, Edgar who she bought right before her first year of Hogwarts. Edgar was gone right now, off delivering a message to her best friend Sirius Black. She had met Sirius and his friends Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter on her first train ride to Hogwarts. Lily had immediately hit it off with Sirius, who had become her best friend, and Remus, a close second. Peter had always unnerved her, and well Potter was annoying.

As soon as she met the bunch Potter was playing pranks on her one second then turning around and offering to buy her candy from the trolley another. Lily didn't understand how someone could be so two faced and immediately decided to avoid him at all costs. That, however, did not put a stop to her, Sirius and Remus' friendships. Sirius and Remus had not been Lily's first magical friends. When she was 8 she met Snape. He had introduced her to the magical world. They walked into Hogwarts together for the first time. That friendship came to a brutal halt in their 5th year. Snape and Lily were out by the pond when he called her a "mudblood" -she shivered at the thought of the word- and James and Sirius swooped in and humiliated Snape. That day she decided to give James Potter a chance, which she was still trying, ever so difficulty to do.

Lily peeked out of her window curiously, Edgar had been gone for almost two days now which was really unusual. Sirius always replied immediately. What she did see, however, was strange. An owl who she did not recognize was flying right towards her window. The owl swooped in and she detached the note tied around its ankle.

Lily,

Sirius's uncle passed away, he is staying at my house. If you wanna come over for a few days and visit him that would be great. He really needs you.

-James

"shit" lily muttered. She grabbed a piece of paper and a quill and scribbled down:

Come get me in 15 mins, Remus knows where I live

-Lily

Lily tied the note to the owls ankle and it took off through the window. Then, in a rush she started throwing the remainder of her clothes into her school trunk that was already packed with her school books and clothes.

She then took a deep breath. "Now all i have to do is get out of the house" she mumbled.

Lily slowly opened the door to her room and paused to hear if anyone was talking. Silence. Good. She carefully took a few steps out of her room, and when nothing exploded she calmed down and walked down the stairs. At the end of her staircase is when it happened. Petunia, who sat in the living room spotted her out of the corner of her eye and spun around.

"Ew what are you doing here?" Petunia questioned.

"I need to talk to mom" Lily said firmly and walked past petunia into the kitchen where her mother sat.

"what do you want" Lily's mother, Charlie, questioned.

"Well Sirius has had a death in the family and-" Lily began before she was cut off by her mother.

"Oh your wizard friend? Whatever it is the answer is no" Her mother interrupted.

"No mom you don't understand" Lily began only to be cut off by her mother jumping up from her seat.

"No, Lily, you don't understand. I will not allow you to hang out with that kind outside of school." Charlie growled getting in Lily's face.

From the other side of the room Lily heard the distinct 'Pop' of apparition and heard her mother screech. Her mother's eyes zeroed in on something behind her then returned to her eyes with a look of fire. "YOU INVITED ONE OF THEM HERE?" she screamed and before she knew it she felt the hard slap of her hand across her face and she turned to run.

"STUPIFY" she heard James' voice yell. She heard the thud of her mother against the floor. James was next to her in an instant, she felt his arm around her waist and heard him ask "Are you alright?" but the second she was back to her senses she was dragging James up the stairs. She flew into her room and grabbed her trunk.

James grabbed her wrist and she felt the familiar feeling of apparition. Next thing she knew she was in a giant room, a fire crackling in the fireplace, giant leather brown sofas against the wall. Her best friends sitting in them holding cups of hot tea. Sirius looked as if he had been crying, a look she had never seen on his face before.

"Sirius, how are you?" she asked, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Don't worry about me" He replied as Lily pulled away, she looked over at Remus who just shook his head.

"Lily I think we need to talk about what happened back there, don't you think?" asked Potter.

"It's no big deal Potter, but thanks" Lily replied.

The room settled into an uncomfortable silence. They all sat around, sadness looming over all of them. The fire crackling in the background brought a sense of warmth over the group. Potter was the first to break the silence "How about I show you to your room Lily?"

She followed him through the maze of rooms that made up his house. "Lily are you sure you're alright?" he asked again as they walked.

"Yeah Potter" she snapped. Feeling guilty she sighed "Thank you for helping me, James."

He paused for a second at her use of his first name. "Heres your room" he said opening the door "mine is to the left, Remus' is to the right and Sirius' is across the hall. After she stepped in the room he followed her, there was a fire crackling in the corner, to her right she saw a giant bed, with gold sheets and a giant red blanket over it. her trunk was resting in the bed. To her left she saw a door that James was opening "Here is your bathroom" he said as he flipped the light on.

"Thank you" Lily mumbled.

"No problem" he said and turned to leave her room. She started the shower and stripped down. Once she felt the water and it was warm she stepped in. The second the warm water hit her she started sobbing. Crying for Sirius, the only person in the world who she truly was like a brother, and the closest thing she had to family. Crying for her embarrassment. Crying for her mother making a scene in front of James.

Once the water turned cold she got out of the shower, running a brush through her long red hair she decided to throw on a tank top and shorts. Once this was done she wandered out into the hallway looking for Sirius. She heard a faint cry from his room and knocked on the door. When she got no reply she let herself in and saw Sirius sitting on the floor, with his back leaning against his bed. His room a mess, she spotted a red and gold gryffindor blanket wadded up in the corner of his bed. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around him and sat on the ground next to him.

They sat there in silence for hours, when they saw the sun peak through the curtains Sirius finally spoke "You should get some sleep, Lil"

"I will if you will" Lily replied.

"Deal" Sirius said as he grabbed his blanket and a pillow off his bed. "But will you stay?"

"Of course" Lily replied and took the pillow and blanket and made her way over to the couch in the corner of his room.

 **Okay so here is the first chapter! Thank you all for reading and all reviews are welcome!**

 **Also i will not be saying this every chapter like most people do, but as you all know i do not own any of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few days had passed since Lily arrived at the Potter's house, but little had changed. A feeling of sadness had washed over the group. The day after Lily had arrived Peter showed up. Lily never liked Peter and he had only gotten worse through the years. The morning after she had arrived, Lily met James's parents. Eleanor Potter was a sweet lady, small in frame and young for having a 17 year old son. Allen Potter was in his late 30's, tall and handsome. James looked exactly like his father. Eleanor was quiet, while Allen was outgoing and loud.

Sirius spent his days locked away in his room, only coming out for meals and the occasional late night chat in Lily's room. Remus had left two days after Lily arrived to be home for the full moon. Peter was always off sneaking around and acting suspicious, which left a lot of alone time for Lily and James.

Lily was beginning to feel at home in the Potter's house. She spent most of her time in the living room, reading some of her books for next year to get ahead in her classes. Lily had always taken her magical school work so seriously, it was her escape from the muggle world. Magical reading and homework was never a bore, everything was so new in the magical world. No matter how many years she spent in the magical world, it never ceased to amaze her.

"Hey Lily" James said, interrupting her thoughts, as he sat down next to her on the couch. "Whatcha reading?"

"Just some reading for my advanced potions class next year" Lily answered, putting a bookmark in her textbook and sitting it down on the arm rest.

"Only you would be doing school work in the summer" James teased, running his hand nervously through his hair. "Would you like to go down to the quidditch pitch with me?"

"You know I can't fly, Potter" Lily replied, reaching for her book again.

"Well then now's the time to learn! I have an extra broom and everything, come on Lily" James replied, getting up and reaching for her arm.

"Fine Potter, but if I die it's on you" Lily teased, letting him pull her up off her spot on the couch. They walked to the quidditch pitch behind his house and she gasped when she saw it "Whoa I didn't think that you actually had a quidditch pitch"

"Of course I do! How else do you think that I got this good?" James replied, being his arrogant self.

"Deflate your head, Potter" Lily teased. She watched as he made his way over to a small shed by the pitch and returned with two brooms."Do you know the basics of flying?" he asked, but before he could stop her she was already off on the broom. Lily had always been that way, she always wanted to be the best and never liked people showing her how to do things.

James heard a screech of delight from Lily and got on his broom to join her in the air. He saw a swoosh of red hair go past him and decided to follow her. Again, he heard a screech but this time it sounded distressed. He rushed to meet up with her and see what was wrong.

"James" She yelled, not slowing down at all to talk but, in fact, speeding up "How do I stop?" her words were carried away with her and he rushed again to meet up with her.

Before he could explain to her how to stop she had lunged off of her broom and on to his, hanging on for dear life. James slowed down so they were just hovering in the air and they watched as the broom that she had been on smashed into the side of his house.

"James i'm so sorry, ill buy you a new one I promise" Lily began but stopped when she heard his loud, booming laugh.

"Whats so funny" she asked, looking up at him.

"Only you, Lily." he began but was stopped by another fit of laughter. He landed on the ground and helped her get off the broom as he continued "You're the only person i know who would take off on a broom at full speed and not figure out how to stop it"

"Oh shut up, Potter." She teased, slapping his shoulder playfully.

Lily was still sleeping at noon the next day when she heard a knock at the door. She rolled over and let out a groan when she remembered the previous night. After a long day of hanging out with James she had returned to her room ready to sleep. Not 5 minutes after her eyes closed she had heard Sirius knock at the door. He had kept her up past 4 A.M. talking. Now he talked about more than just his uncle. Lily slowly saw the light return back into his eyes, and the smile slowly return back to his face.

"Come in" She groaned, and peeked her eyes out from beneath the blankets to see James walking into her room.

"Hey Lily" he greeted, "I was wondering if you wanted to take Sirius and Remus out to the muggle amusement park with me today? Peter says hes not feeling well"

"Of course, I love amusement parks" Lily replied, rolling out of bed.

"Okay, meet us downstairs when you're ready" James said with a smile before leaving.

Lily walked over to the bathroom, and ran a brush through her hair before pulling it up in a messy bun. She then washed her face and brushed her teeth, and went to dig through her trunk. Eventually she decided on a maroon T shirt and her favorite skinny jeans, before heading downstairs.

When Lily got downstairs she was excited to see Sirius laughing at a joke between Remus and James. Remus looked pretty good, he had been gone for a few days so most of the scratches and bruises had faded.

"Remus! You're back!" Lily cheered before engulfing him in a hug.

He patted her on the back and pulled away "And better than ever" He finished and they all chuckled. "So have any of you ever been to an amusement park?" He asked.

"I have when I was little" Lily began "But I was too scared to ride any of the roller coasters"

When they arrived at the park all of the boys were like kids in a candy shop. Very rarely did any of them get to be around muggles, so they were more interested in the people than the rides.

They got in line for a roller coaster, and Sirius was complaining 3 minutes into it. "You know, wizards could of thought up a WAY more efficient way to do this by now" He complained.

"Shh, Padfoot!" Remus scolded "There are muggles around" he whispered, looking over his shoulder.

Lily couldn't help but smile at the group of boys, they were so dumb in the muggle world. All three of them were brilliant, but they couldn't comprehend the easier of the two worlds. Lily found herself looking at James, he was running his hand through his already messy hair.

"How fast do you think roller coasters go?" he asked, a tint of nervousness in his voice.

"Eh, 75 miles on the fast ones." Lily replied. Terror filled James's eyes. "But don't worry Potter, I'll hold your hand" She teased.

When it was finally their turn, Remus and Sirius rushed into a seat together "Ha now Lils HAS to sit with Jamesie-poo" Sirius teased before turning around and fastening his seat belt. Lily gave James a wide eyed look, but smiled to see her friend getting back to his normal self. James sat down next to Lily in the cart behind Remus and Sirius.

When the carts began to move Lily got wide eyed as she realized exactly what she was doing. James noticed and teased "Looks like YOU need to hold MY hand, Lily"

Lily grabbed James's hand, which definitely shocked him more than the the fact that now they were dropping from 200 feet in the air. Lily was next to him, screaming from the adrenaline pumping through her veins and the feeling of her stomach in her throat. James was screaming because his hand raised in the air was linked to Lily's. However bad he was at showing it, James had been in love with Lily Evans since the first time he laid eyes on her when they were 11.

After the amusement park, the group went to a small restaurant in Lily's hometown to eat. Each member of the group had windswept hair, which for James was no change at all, and a wild look in their eyes. They joked and laughed so hard that Remus snorted soda through his nose, all over the table; which only made the group laugh harder.

Lily was truly happy with this group of boys, who made up the entirety of her friend group. Even Potter was growing on her.

"Lily Evans?" they heard from across the room, and the whole group turned their eyes to a boy about their age. "Lily! I haven't seen you in years" He exclaimed.

"Aaron, right?" Lily questioned, recognizing the boy from her muggle school before she found out that she was a witch. "How have you been?"

"Great!" he answered, pulling lily up from her chair and into a hug. "You have gotten so pretty"

Lily was a little shocked by the statement and mumbled a "Thank you" while pulling out of the hug.

"Are you going to be in town long? Maybe we can go see a movie and catch up some time" Aaron asked.

"Well i'm not really going to be in town long" Lily answered.

"What about today, Lil" Aaron asked and Sirius rose from his chair.

"Whoa only I call her 'Lil'" Sirius corrected, while James rose from his chair.

"Yeah, she said she is busy" James added, a hint of jealousy in his eyes. Remus sighed and stood up from his chair.

"Padfoot, Prongs, let Lily speak for herself" Remus said.

"Thank you, Remus" Lily said, peeking a look back at him before turning back to Aaron "But they are right, i'm busy, and we were just leaving" She finished, before leading the group out the door and walking down the street.

"You're a boy magnet, Lil" Sirius laughed as they walked. "Poor guy, trys to talk to a girl and gets three marauders after him"

"Yeah you will make it impossible to ever get a date" Lily laughed, with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"Why do you think none of your dates have ever came back?" Remus asked "It was most definitely not you"

Lily's temper flared a little at that statement, she stopped walking and spun around to face the group of boys. Hand hovering over her pocket where she keeps her wand "You did what?" she asked, venom in her voice and eyes zeroing in on Sirius. All three of the boys had been the target of Lily's famous temper at one point or another, and none of them would wish it on anyone.

Knowing this, James spoke up "It wasn't Sirius"

Lily turned to James with a look that surprisingly wasn't fury. Curiosity swirled in her green eyes. "Why" she asked.

Now how exactly could James answer that without telling her that he had a crazy crush on her? He had been doing so well this last week. They were finally friends. "Because Lily," James sighed "I didn't think they were good enough"

Lily wasn't stupid, she knew what that meant. No way James liked her. Not possible. Lily shot Remus a questioning look and he just nodded. The thoughts were circling around in her head at a million miles per hour. Did James really like her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That night Lily had a lot to think about. Looking back on it, that did make sense. The first time Lily had met James he had been arrogant, a show off, he teased her, yet he charmed her. Over the years James had always been a show off, hexing students and swimming in the Great Lake. No matter how arrogant James had been, he had always managed to charm her. Thats one of the reasons she loathed him in their earlier years. No one had ever made being a complete asshole so charming before James Potter.

James had never had a girlfriend. It's not that he couldn't, because he could of had any girl in the school. Being a marauder came with it's perks. Sirius and James were the most wanted boys in the school. Sirius always enjoyed that perk, it's not that he didn't respect the girls, because he did. Sirius had always tried to make a relationship with the girls, but they just wanted to have Sirius Black under their belt. The only girl in the school who treated Sirius wit respect was Lily, and that's why they were best friends.

Somehow, James had avoided the girls altogether. Through the love potions slipped in his drinks and the girls fawning over him, he had always had his sights set on someone else. Lily had always assumed it was some amazing, beautiful, and brilliant girl. She had to be, to put James so far under her spell that he would over look every girl in Hogwarts. Lily never would've guessed that the girl would be her.

Lily heard a knock at her door and looked over in time to see Remus peeking his head in. "You figured it out" He stated, as he made his way over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Does he really?" Lily began, before Remus could cut her off.

"From the second he met you on the train, Lily Evans has been the only girl to cross his mind" Remus explained. "I'll leave you to your thoughts" and with that Remus got up and left.

Lily looked at the full body mirror on her wall from the spot she was sitting at on her bed. Her thick hair was tied up in a loose bun, her T shirt from this morning still on, and her jeans replaced with sleep shorts. Lily looked into her own green eyes, and saw something new in them. Maybe she loved James too. From the second they met. Maybe all those fits of rage he had put her in was not rage, but something else.

Lily could not sleep that night. She tossed and turned, eventually deciding to make her way downstairs to make a cup of peppermint tea to kill some time. Lily tossed her blankets to the side and threw on an oversized gryffindor sweatshirt over her pajamas before making her way downstairs.

When Lily got downstairs, she was surprised to see that she wasn't the only one awake. James's father sat on a barstool next to the counter in the kitchen, reading a muggle newspaper. Noticing her presence, he sat the paper down.

"The muggle world is so interesting" He stated, taking off his reading glasses and sitting them on the newspaper.

"Yeah, i'm actually a muggleborn" Lily replied, taking a seat one stool down from him.

"James mentioned that" Allen said.

"James talks about me?" Lily asked, perking up.

"Oh Lily, you're smarter than that." Allen began "It's no secret that my son thinks highly of you"

' _Yeah, no secret to everyone but me'_ Lily thought, but instead just nodded.

"I like you, Lily. I think you are a good friend for my son and I know he really cares for you. For years I have wanted to meet the girl that captured my son's heart." Allen finished.

"Thank you, . It has been amazing staying here, and i'm glad i've gotten to meet your family" Lily replied, politely

"Call me Allen, Lily" He corrected, "I'll leave you to your thoughts"

With that, Allen Potter left the room and Lily was left to the deafening sound of her thoughts again.

In the morning James was shocked to find Lily passed out in his kitchen, sitting on a stool and her head resting on the counter. He went back to his room and got a blanket to wrap around her. Once that was done he got to work trying to make tea without wakening Lily.

About 10 minutes into it she started to stir, and he greeted her with a hot cup of tea.

"Good morning, Lily" He said, and watched in amusement as she took in her surroundings.

"James! I'm so sorry!" She blurted out, tightening his blanket around her shoulders and getting a whiff of his scent that could only be described as 'James'.

"It's okay, Lily" he replied with a smile, they were interrupted by 5 owls tapping on the kitchen window.

"Our Hogwarts letters are here!" James cheered and rushed to let the owls in, each of them dropping an envelope on the counter before leaving out the window.

Lily picked up the one addressed to her and opened it up, a shiny 'Head Girl' badge falling out.

"You got head girl?" James asked with wide eyes "Congrats Lily." he finished, opening his letter and a 'Head Boy" badge falling out of it.

"Woah James!" Lily exclaimed, reaching for his badge "I'm so glad that you're my head boy" she finished, getting up from her chair and pulling him into a hug.

"Well i'm officially excited for this year" James laughed as Lily released him. "Come on Lily, lets go tell padfoot!" James said, grabbing her hand and pulling him behind her as he rushed to SIrius's room.

Not bothering to knock, they threw open the door and rushed in. Sirius, who was sound asleep, nearly had a heart attack when James and Lily jumped on his bed cheering "PADFOOT GUESS WHAAAAAT?" in unison.

"What?" SIrius groaned, pulling his blankets up around his shoulders and rolling over onto his stomach.

"You are looking at the class of '78 head boy and girl" Lily said with a grin.

"Congrats guys, now let me sleep" Sirius groaned, closing his eyes again and instantly falling asleep.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and before they knew it James and Lily were sitting around the fire in the living room at 10 at night.

"You know James, you're really growing on me" Lily admitted, breaking the silence.

"Well thank you, Lily" James replied with a grin.

"I think you have matured a lot since the end of our 6th year and I like that. I think that Dumbledore chose a fine head boy" She said with a sigh. Was she beginning to like James Potter?

"What's wrong, Lily?" James asked, picking up on her mood.

"Do you like me, James?" Lily asked, with a burst of confidence that almost immediately faded, leaving anxiety in her stomach.

"Of course Lily, you have kinda been living with me the last week and a half so I mean, I kinda have to like you" He replied, with a famous James Potter grin.

"Thats not what I meant" Lily corrected, raising her eyebrows impatiently.

"Oh" James sighed. "Well in all honesty, yes I do." James replied nervously. ' _well duh, i've loved you for years'_ he thought.

"I think I might like you too, James." Lily said with a sigh, leaning her head on his shoulder.

 **Well there is chapter 3! Let me know what you all think! I'm getting a lot more views on this story than I thought, and I love reviews! In the next chapter i'm going to have them off to school, so look forward to that! I'm trying to update often, if anyone has any questions feel free to leave them in the reviews and i'll get back with you. Follow me on tumblr: where I post anything and everything jily and marauders! Thank you all for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Their trunks strewn throughout the tiny space, making it nearly impossible to move around.

"So guys, what's the first prank we will pull this year? Slugs in the Slytherin's food at the feast tonight?" Sirius asked, a gleam in his eye that he only gets when talking about pranks.

"I'm going to have to sit out on pranking this year, Padfoot. I'm head boy, remember?" James said with a sigh.

"Prooooooongs" Sirius whined "Please! We won't be the marauders without you!"

"So I guess that's a 'no' on the crazy parties in the heads dorm this year?" Remus asked with a grin.

"There will not be any parties in my dorm" scolded Lily, "I'm talking to you, Sirius" She said with mock seriousness.

The train ride went well, and before she knew it the train was coming to a stop. The group took turns going out of the compartment and into the narrow hallway of the train. When they got off the train they heard the familiar voice calling first years over.

"Hagrid!" Lily cheered, rushing over to him and giving the giant a hug.

"It's a nice to yer too, Lily" Hagrid said, patting her back.

"I should get going, but i'll come and see you sometime this week" Lily said before heading off.

"I didn't know that you knew Hagrid" James noted, while walking with Lily.

"Of course I do, he's kinda hard to miss" Lily joked.

"Over the years we have all gotten close with Hagrid. He's one of the few who helped set up the Shrieking Shack for Remus" James whispered.

When they were in their first year Remus had confided in Lily, being one of her best friends. He had been scared that she would of thought differently of him, and extremely relieved when she didn't. Lily had helped them brew the potions and cast the spells to become animaguses in their 3rd year.

After the feast Lily and James made their way to the heads dorm. Dumbledore had told them to go to the entrance to the kitchens, and to the right there would be a picture of two wizards in a duel. The password could be given to either of the wizards, and it was "exploding snap".

When they got their they were shocked to see their common room. It was decorated like a private version of the Gryffindor common room with red and gold. There was a fire burning in the fireplace, and a worktable and two chairs in the corner. There was even a personal library built into one of the walls. To the right was a door that said 'Lily' on it, and to the left was one that said 'James'.

Lily walked over to her room and opened the door, she found a large room with a king sized bed against the far wall, and another study desk to the right. Her trunk was placed neatly on her bed, by the house elves.

To the right she saw the bathroom door and when inside she saw that it was a Jack and Jill bathroom, so it connected to James's room which was a mirror image of her room.

There was a loud banging coming from the entrance then the unmistakable sound of Sirius Black trying to break into their common room. Lily made her way over to the entrance to let him and Remus in.

"Why wasn't I notified of your password?" Sirius asked, mock hurt in his voice.

"Cause it's not your room" Lily replied, playfully shoving him.

"Well i'm hurt" Sirius said as he plopped down on the couch and kicked his feet up.

"Sweet place you have here" Remus noted, making his way to the personal library built into one of the walls. "Can I borrow books sometime?"

"Of course Remus, help yourself" Lily answered, plopping down into one of the armchairs and sighing.

"Long day, Lily?" James questioned, coming up behind her and rubbing her back.

"Yes, i'm just glad that we get here on a Friday" she said with a smirk.

That night they stayed up talking and laughing, enjoying the beginning of the end of their childhoods together. Once Hogwarts was over who knew where life would take them? Sirius and James wanted to be aurors, Remus wanted to be a professor, and Lily wanted nothing more than to be a mother. Around midnight Remus and SIrius retired to their dorm, which left Lily and James alone.

"So, about what you said" James asked, he had been avoiding the topic since the night Lily told him that she might like him.

Lily immediately knew what he meant "I'm starting to get these feelings for you. I mean, I think i've always had them but I didn't know how to deal with them. I'm sorry this is so awkward and if you wanna move on from me, that's okay" Lily replied, getting flustered.

"Are you kidding" James almost laughed "Lily, I have been waiting for you to show anything except hatred for me since we were first years. I will wait however it longs for you to sort through what you're thinking. Until then, i'm fine with just being your friend, it's more than I ever could of asked for a year ago."

"Thank you, James" Lily said, getting up to give him a hug before going up to her room for bed.

 _Lily Evans was in a dark, confusing room. She had never been here before, and the air bit at her exposed flesh. It felt as if she was locked in a dungeon, and for a second she thought of the Slytherin Dungeons. But no, this was different_

 _A snakelike, evil voice began to speak and each word was burned into her memory._

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Lily woke to the sound of her screaming, sweat pouring off her body and a pounding headache. James came bounding into her room, carrying his wand.

"Lily what's wrong?" he shouted, looking around for a threat.

"I-I'm fine, James" Lily said, biting back tears.

"No, what happened?" He insisted, sitting down next to her on the bed and wrapping an arm around her.

"It was just a dream" She answered, before the tears started to fall. Once they started, she couldn't stop them. She sobbed into James's shoulder until her eyes went dry and she was just heaving dry sobs. Eventually she calmed her breathing, and closed her eyes.

James's arms around her relaxed her, and before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep again. He started to move her and her eyes shot open in time to see him tuck her into bed and turn to leave.

"No" she mumbled "stay here tonight"

So James got into bed next to her and threw the blankets over both of them. Lily buried her face into his chest, before closing her eyes and drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

When they woke up the next morning, James questioned her about her dream. She assured him that it was simply a pointless nightmare, and gave him a kiss on the cheek for coming to her rescue.

The day went on as usual, they met the boys at the Great Hall for breakfast. Sirius had charmed the Slytherins toast to catch fire each time one of them went to take a bite out of it. They watched from the Gryffindor table, all fighting back laughter. Lily couldn't shake the unease in the pit of her stomach, though.

"Wanna go hang out by the great lake?" Remus asked and they all agreed. Lily was glad to get outside and get some fresh air. As the group went out onto the grounds they encountered a group of Slytherins who spat the word "Mudblood" at Lily. In the blink of an eye, Remus, Sirius, James, and even Peter had their wands focused on the group.

"That will be a detention for you" James said, looking at the 6th year who had said it "and 10 points from Slytherin for bad language"

"And if I hear you saying it again I will hex you in the blink of a fucking eye" Sirius spat, noticing his cousin Bellatrix in the group; which only fueled his anger.

After that, the trip to the Great Lake went smoothly, Lily was unusually quiet and everyone assumed it was from their earlier encounter. No one would of guessed that something far more sinister was filling her thoughts. The prophecy burned into her mind. Endless theories and interpretations of it floating through her thoughts.

 **Okay so i'm definitely going to take this fic to the end of their 7th year, i'm thinking about taking it all the way to the night they die. Any thoughts on that? Also, what do you guys think about it so far? I'm not getting much feedback so it's getting difficult to write. I would greatly appreciate any comments or thoughts! Thank you all for reading, and don't forget to check me out on tumblr at**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The beginning of the year was off to an overall good start. The dream had not returned and the last few nights Lily had slept peacefully. Her classes were going smoothly and so were head duties. Lily loved being at Hogwarts, the one place she had ever felt truly herself. Every morning she sat in an over sized chair in the heads common room, reading the Daily Prophet and sipping her morning tea.

The stories in the Prophet were dark, a rising dark wizard by the name of Voldemort was gaining followers and terrorizing the wizarding world. So far the attacks have been small, but they were growing. Lily didn't think much of it.

Lily looked at the clock on the wall and decided that it was time to head off to her first class, Potions. She wouldn't see any of her friends until 3rd hour, where she would see James.

When Lily got to potions, Professor Slughorn was excited to see her and greeted her with a good morning.

"Good morning, Professor" She greeted and took her seat at the front of the classroom. Slughorn told the class that today they would be mixing Felix Felicis, a good luck potion. The person to mix the best batch of it would get to keep a vial of it for himself.

Lily got to work quickly, flipping to the page in her Potions book with the recipe on it.

Add Ashwinder egg to cauldron, then add horseradish and heat.

Juice a squill bulb, add to the cauldron and stir vigorously.

Chop up anemone-like growth on the back of Murtlap, add to mixture and heat.

Add a dash of tincture of thyme and stir slowly.

Grind up Occamy eggshell and add to mixture.

Stir slowly then heat the cauldron.

Add a sprinkle of powdered common rue.

Stir vigorously then heat the cauldron one last time.

Wave wand over potion in a figure of eight and say incantation 'Felixempra!'

Lily worked quickly, and when the rest of the class was halfway done, she was on the final step.

"Felixempra" She said, waving her wand over the potion which quickly turned a beautiful shade of gold.

"Good heavens" She heard Slughorn gasp behind her "Even I can't brew this potion this well"

"Thank you, Professor" Lily said, turning to face him.

Slughorn then grabbed a vial out of his coat pocket, and dipped it into her potion. After putting a cap on it, he handed it to her. "Congratulations, and use it wisely" He said with a smile.

When Potions was over, Lily made her way to Charms. Charms had always been a boring class for Lily. Potions was her favorite, Defence Against the Dark Arts was never boring, and Transfiguration she had always had with friends. But over the years Charms had always been a bore.

After charms, Lily almost ran to Transfiguration. She was excited to see James, and had always enjoyed Professor McGonagall's class.

"Hey Lily" She heard James say, when she walked into the classroom. He was saving a seat for her next to him in a back table.

"Guess what" She squealed, pulling out her vial of Felix Felicis.

James grabbed it, wide eyed. "Where did you get this? The boys and I have tried for years to successfully brew it"

"I made it" She answered proudly, a giant smile on her face.

"Hush now, class" McGonagall said, standing in front of the class and beginning her lesson for the day.

Lily was taking notes, but James was daydreaming. James had always been good at transfiguration, but Lily had to try so hard to get good grades in that class.

Lily stopped taking notes for a minute to poke James with her quill. He looked over at her, with a questioning look. She then wrote down "At least pretend to pay attention" on the corner of her paper and scooted it towards him. A grin broke out on his face and he looked up straight into the eyes of Professor McGonagall.

" , can you please summarize to the class what I have just explained?" she asked with a grin.

"Uh" James stuttered, not knowing at all what she had been talking about.

"Just as I thought" McGonagall said "That will be a detention tonight, served dusting the trophies in the trophy room"

"Okay" James groaned, as she got back to her lesson.

That evening James left the common room to serve his detention, leaving Lily all alone. She sat by the fire reading for about half an hour before she quit. She admitted to herself that she missed James. She liked hanging out with him in the evenings, after classes had ended for the day. She had gotten used to his almost constant company, and missed him when he wasn't around.

Lily decided to throw on an oversized gryffindor sweatshirt over her tank top and shorts and go for a walk on the grounds. It was after dark and against the rules, but she needed some fresh air.

When Lily got outside of the castle, she took a deep breath and instantly relaxed. A slight chill was in the air, for it was the beginning of september. The weather felt nice, and with a smile on her face she set off on her walk. She made her way towards the tree line of the Forbidden Forest and started to walk the perimeter. Lily had always secretly liked the Forbidden Forest and had even been in it a few times in her earlier years.

She heard voices up ahead and got excited, she was going to be able to hand out a few detentions to the students that were out here after hours. She could simply say that she was doing rounds and saw the group come out here and followed them.

As she approached, she noticed that the group was of a bunch of 6th and 7th year Slytherins. From a distance she recognized Snape, Bellatrix Black, and Narcissa Black.

She pulled out her wand and barged into the group. "That will be a detention for all of you" She said with her best 'I'm Head Girl' voice.

When she looked around, she noticed that the group was not just made up of students. There were a few adults there who she did not recognize, and a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the group. Everyone was wearing long cloaks with the hoods back, except this person. They radiated a cold, evil feeling.

"What is she doing here?" The person under the cloak hissed in a cold, evil voice that sent chills down Lily's spine. "Get rid of her" The voice said with a cold, stern voice.

Before she knew it, all wands were pointed at her and before she had time to react she heard the voice scream "CRUCIO" and all she felt was pain.

Fire, no worse. All Lily knew was pain, shooting through every nerve in her body. No where was safe from the pain. She fell to the ground and felt herself curl into fetal position. She thought that she heard herself scream but it was distant, she could barely hear anything over the ringing in her ears. Then there was no more pain, she heard shouting and the thud of footsteps. Then blackness.

James was surprised to come back from his detention and find that Lily was gone. He had hoped that she would wait up for him before going out. He went to his room to grab the marauders map and search for Lily's icon. He looked in the Gryffindor common room. and the kitchens but she was no where to be found. Then he spotted her in the Forbidden Forest, surrounded by a bunch of Slytherins and some unfamiliar names. One name stood out; Voldemort.

"Shit Shit Shit" He nearly yelled as he grabbed his wand and took off. He sprinted at full speed through the castle, running faster than he had ever ran before. One thought was on his mind and that was of Lily's dead body. As he was running he spotted Sirius, Remus, and Peter walking towards the Gryffindor common room and laughing.

"Lily, RUN" he screamed, not even slowing down. The group followed him without a second thought, knowing that Lily must be in danger. They sprinted to the place he had found her on the map and saw her lying on the ground and screaming in pain. A cloaked figure loomed over her, with his wand pointing towards her. He was cackling, a disgusting laugh.

"EXPELLIARMUS" James roared, and the wand flew out of his hands. He saw for a second, as Lily began to come to but he couldn't watch any longer. Spells were flying, he shot a few disarming and stunning spells towards members of the group. Remus had casted a shield around Lily. To his right, James heard someone cast the killing curse, and turned to see one aimed right at Sirius.

Without a moment's hesitation, James shot up a shield around SIrius and the curse bounced off, and hit one of the adults square in the forehead. He watched as the unknown man fell dead on the ground. Then all the adults and Voldemort apparated away. For a second, he wondered how they did that, apparition was blocked on Hogwarts grounds. The thought flew to the back of his mind as he rushed over to Lily who was unconscious on the ground.

He knelt down beside her and rolled her onto her back, she was out cold. He glanced up to his friends and saw all three of them looking down at him.

"Is she alive?" Sirius asked, a shakiness in his voice.

"Yes" James replied before picking her up and cradling her to his chest. "We need to get her into the hospital wing."

While Lily was unconscious, James had told the tale of what happened to Headmaster Dumbledore. He had to tell the Headmaster that he had kind of killed someone, and was shocked when he wasn't immediately revoked of his head boy duties.

Dumbledore reassured him that it was not his fault, and that he would handle everything. "Just stay with Lily tonight, she will want to see a familiar face when she wakes up"

Dumbledore turned to leave, but James stopped him "Headmaster, how did they apparate on school grounds?" James asked.

"There was a breach in our security tonight, it would take a wizard more powerful than I have ever heard of to neutralize the apparition charm, but someone did. I think we know who." Dumbledore said with a wink, "But don't fear, I will have more powerful charms replacing it by morning"

With that, the Headmaster left. James was reassured knowing that it wouldn't happen again, but worried beyond belief that Voldemort was so powerful. Maybe even more powerful than Dumbledore himself.

Madam Pomfrey had assured James that Lily was fine, and would wake up in her own time. So he sat and waited. The rest of the Marauders waited until Madame Pomfrey told them to go back to their dorms for the night.

 _Lily Evans was in the damp, eerie dungeon room again. Again she heard the voice but this time she recognized it. This was the voice of her attacker. Again he said the prophecy, each word causing her physical pain._

 _."The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.."_

Lily Evans woke to the sound of her own screaming, again covered in sweat. This time when her eyes flew open James was looking down at her. She took in her surroundings, she was in the hospital wing. Her whole body ached like she had been beat. She felt James's grip around her hand. Then it all came back to her.

"James" She began " James I need to tell you something"

Lily told James about the dream, about going out to take a walk, and about what had happened. She told him that the person speaking in her dreams was her attacker. She told him everything.

"That was Voldemort, Lily" James said with a sigh before recapping what had happened while she was unconscious.

When he was done speaking, she looked at him, wide eyed for a moment. Then she did something unexpected. She kissed him, right on the lips.

"James Potter you saved my life" She said when she pulled away.

"Anything for you, Lily" He said with a grin.

 **Tell me what you think about this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it! I'm getting a lot of views on this story which makes me happy happy! I would appreciate it so much if you would write a review! Thank you ALL for reading! Also I would like to give credit to .com for the Felix Felicis recipe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lily woke up in the hospital wing, the evenings events rushing back to her. She looked to her right and saw James asleep in a chair by her bed. The simple movement of her neck shot pains down her spine. Her whole body ached.

Ignoring the pain, Lily say up and scooted to the edge of her bed. "James" She said, shaking his arm.

James's eyes fluttered open "Lily" he gasped, "Lay back down, you're going to hurt yourself" He said, getting up and trying to lay her back down.

"No, James." She answered, swatting his arms away "We are so late for class"

"Lily" He chuckled, "You are really worried about class right now?"

"Um yes" She replied, standing up.

"You have been excused from classes for a few days to rest" He informed her, "I have too, to watch over you"

"I don't need a babysitter" Lily snapped, the constant aching pain getting to her head. "I'm sorry James, can we go to our dorm at least?" She asked.

"Yeah" James answered, and Lily got up to go.

James watched with amusement as Lily got up and started walking towards their dorm. Silently following her, he questioned to himself how she was managing to walk.

Lily looked back at him, "What are you looking at?" She asked with a grin.

"I've just never heard of anyone getting out of bed for days after having that curse done to them" He said, avoiding the name of the curse "Let alone walk" He finished.

When they got to the heads common room, Lily flopped down in her chair by the fire and groaned.

"Are you alright?" James asked, coming up to her and clasping her hand in his.

"Yeah, i'm just really tired." Lily replied, closing her eyes as a smile broke out on her face. "Why didn't you come back here to sleep?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"I didn't want you to wake up and be all alone" He replied, looking over at her. She looked stunning. Her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head, and her face glowed next to the fireplace.

"Thank you, James" She said, her mind wandering. Lily knew for a fact that the prophecy was about her and James. She was glad that they would produce the child to end the reign of the Dark Lord.

Lily's mind began to wander, and before she knew it she was asleep in her big chair in the heads common room. James watched her, a smile on his face.

Lily woke up in her bed, she felt James curled up next to her. She turned to look at him and noticed that the pain was nearly gone. James looked amazing, the light creeping through the windows fell on his face. His hair was a mess, and his glasses resting on his nose. Lily carefully took off his glasses and sat them on a bedside table, before burrowing into his chest.

They laid like that for a while before James woke up. When he did he was glad to see Lily awake and feeling better.

"How long have you been up?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Oh, not long" She replied, handing him his glasses and peeking at the clock by her bed. "If we hurry we can still catch breakfast"

They both got up and James went to his room to change before meeting Lily in the common room to go down the breakfast. Lily changed into her school uniform, a skirt, button up shirt with a tie and Gryffindor cardigan over it. Once she had ran her brush through her long red hair she made her way to the common room, where James was sitting on the couch reading "The Daily Prophet".

"They had an article about us" He said, handing her the paper.

 **One Dead and One Injured in Hogwarts Attack**

On September 29th an attack was placed on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry leaving Head Girl, Lily Evans injured and an attacker dead.

On the evening of the 29th Evans stumbled upon Voldemort and his followers on Hogwarts grounds while doing her patrols. Voldemort proceeded to torture the defenceless Head Girl before Head Boy, James Potter and students arrived on the scene. A fight broke out, leaving a Death Eater, whose name has not been released at the time, dead.

"Our Head Girl is recovering, but the attack has many of the students shaken up" Says Minerva McGonagall, Professor at Hogwarts.

As for the students who where with the Dark Lord, they fled the scene with him and have yet to be located. The missing include Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, and Rodolphus Lestrange.**

"Woah" Lily said, after reading the article. "I mean I just haven't let any of this sink in yet, The Prophet is always saying that a war is raging outside of our castle walls but it's never seemed real until now."

"I know, Lily" James said, getting up and grabbing her hand "It was an eye opener for me too. I mean I _killed_ someone Lily, and it's okay. I'm not going on trial, I'm not going to Azkaban."

"It's not your fault, James" Lily said, looking up at him. For the first time, she saw fear in the brave Gryffindor's eyes.

"I just didn't think that leaving Hogwarts would be so dangerous. I've always been excited to leave and start my life, but now it's just" He began before Lily cut him off.

"Scary" Lily finished. "James I think we both know who the prophecy was about. I mean it's a good thing but it terrifies me. Think about the danger that we will be in" This time James cut her off.

"The danger our children will be in" He finished, and she knew that was the thought that brought the fear into his eyes.

James and Lily really loved each other, and Lily was glad that they had time to fall in love before the prophecy was thrust onto them. But, the more she thought about it, the prophecy was first given to her when she fell in love with him. Maybe those feelings that she had so deep inside her set the prophecy into motion. It could've been someone else, but by falling in love with James Potter she had sealed this fate for them and their children. Lily didn't even feel guilty. She was so madly in love with James that she believed that they could do anything, even defeat the Dark Lord.

When Lily and James made it to breakfast, they were both engulfed in a giant Marauder hug. Sirius and Remus and Peter all ran to greet them at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Lils are you alright?" Sirius asked, looking her up in down in a brotherly protective sort of way.

"Yeah, i'm fine" Lily replied "How have you managed to survive the last two days without me?" She asked jokingly.

"It was pretty rough, he sobbed every night" Remus answered, sending a smirk Sirius's way.

"Did not" Sirius said, a bit of embarrassment flashing across his face. "I was just really worried about you, you know?"

"Yeah I do seem to have that effect on the men" She laughed, looking James's way. "Poor James here has been waiting on me hand and foot for the last two days"

"Your wish is my command" James said with a mock bow, and the group chuckled in unison.

"I've really missed you guys, wanna take our breakfast out by the Great Lake and catch up" Lily asked and they all agreed; grabbing stuff off the Gryffindor table to eat and heading out the door.

"So, LIly what were you doing out there anyways?" Remus asked as they all got seated near the Great Lake.

"Well I was bored and decided to go on a walk of the grounds, and stumbled upon them" she answered, blushing slightly.

"Lily!" James scolded, "Don't go out there alone, I was worried sick when I came back to the common room and you were gone"

"Yeah, you're lucky James found us on his way there, or else it would of been the two of you against Voldemort and I don't like those odds" Sirius added.

"Speaking of that, don't you think they gave up pretty easily? I mean we were outnumbered two to one, and most of them were more educated than us in battle." Remus pointed out.

"I think that they wanted to get off of Hogwarts grounds as soon as possible, knowing that before long Dumbledore would step in and none of them would stand a chance" Sirius replied.

"None of them except Voldemort" James said, catching everyone's attention. "Dumbledore told me that it would take someone more powerful than he had ever seen to break down Hogwart's apparition barrier, maybe Voldemort is a little more powerful than we thought"

After breakfast, the group separated. All of them had a lot to think about, and more worries than a 17 year old should have.

 **Thank you all for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I'm** **in the school newspaper, but its been a while since i've written an article since its summer so I was probably a little rusty with the Prophet article. Let me know what you all think? Id love you foreverrrrrr if you write a review! I need feedback to keep this story going and i'm not getting many reviews, so if you have or haven't** **reviewed before, just take a second to write a quick one and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few weeks after the attacks, nerves seemed to settle and the students at Hogwarts fell back into their carefree lives. October had been good to the castle, so far only bringing mild fall weather. The students were excited for the Halloween feast, well all the students except Lily and James. They would have to set up all the decorations for the feast and had been planning it for weeks.

"If I have to hang up one more pumpkin from the ceiling of the Great Hall I am dropping out" Lily groaned, as she finished the decorations for the feast that evening.

James chucked and pulled her into a hug. For about a month now James and Lily had been a thing. At first the school had been shocked. Someone had finally gotten James Potter, the most sought after boy in the school. Lily had made a bunch of enemies instantly, every girl in the school who had dreamed of standing arm and arm with James despised her.

The Slytherins who had been in the attack had still not returned to the school, which wasn't a terrible thing. All "Mudblood" insults had stopped, and no one has been out after hours except the perfects doing their rounds since the Slytherins had left.

James and Lily sat down at the empty Gryffindor table, admiring all their hard work. The ceiling in the great hall was full of lit up Jack-O-Lanterns, orange and purple streamers filled the perimeter of the room. The tables were covered in orange and purple decorative table cloths, with big pumpkin centerpieces down them.

James had asked the school ghosts to do a show in the space above the tables after the feast. For the grand finale James had charmed each pumpkin on the ceiling to explode and rain candy down on the tables. This would be the best Halloween feast since James and Lily came to the school and they were excited, despite how exhausted they were.

Lily and James retired to their common room for a few hours before the feast. Once they got there Lily collapsed into her chair and sighed.

"What's on your mind?" James asked, sitting on the armrest of her chair and throwing his arm around her.

"Nothing" She replied with a grin, reaching up to plant a kiss on his lips. "I can't wait for the feast to be over and Hogsmeade tomorrow"

"Ah, speaking of which, I haven't formally asked you to go with me" He said with a grin before taking her hand, "Lily Evans, will you do me the honor of going to hogsmeade with me?"

"Well" She said dramatically, getting up and pacing to the fireplace "I've had a lot of people asking me" She turned to look at him and grinned "But I _guess_ so"

James jumped up and grabbed Lily's hand "Really?" He gasped, mocking her playfulness.

"Of course, James" She chucked and they fell down on the couch together.

Lily and James met Sirius, Remus, and Peter at their normal spot at the Gryffindor table for the feast. Looking around, the decorations all looked perfect and Lily sighed with relief.

"You guys did great!" Sirius cheered as they sat down at the table.

"Thank you, Padfoot" Lily replied with a grin.

"What did you call me, Lil?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"Padfoot, why?" she answered.

"Prongs must really be wearing off on you" Sirius teased.

"Oh come on, Padfoot" Remus began "Like Lily isn't already a Marauder"

"True, true" Sirius began, but fell silent when all the food magically appeared on the table.

If anyone knew how to eat, it was the marauders. Lily watched in amusement as all four of them instantly dug in, shoving as much food as they possibly could in their mouthes. Turkey and mashed potatoes and carrot cake filled their plates. Lily chuckled to herself and took a sip of her pumpkin juice before beginning to eat.

The feast went smoothly, and once everyone's stomachs were full the Hogwarts ghosts appeared from the walls. Lily watched in amusement as the ghosts put on a play for the students before heading off their separate ways. Mere seconds after the ghosts were done Lily heard what sounded like a million popping noises above her head; and watched as each pumpkin she had carefully places up there burst into a show of light. Candy rained down on the students who cheered with amusement.

The next morning Lily got up bright and early to shower before going to hogsmeade. She was careful to leave James's room quietly, as to not disturb him as she made her way to the bathroom. She stripped down and set the water to hot.

When Lily got out of the shower she changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a Gryffindor T shirt. She pulled her long red locks into a loose french braid down her back and made her way to the common room. When she got there she spotted James sitting on the couch with his feet kicked up on the coffee table.

"Good morning, Lily" He said with a smile, getting up and grabbing her hand.

"Good morning, James" She greeted, taking his hand in hers and pulling him towards the door. "I'm so excited for Hogsmeade today" She squealed.

"Slow down, Lil" James laughed, while being pulled after her.

They made their way to the Great Hall which was returned back to normal from the feast the previous evening. Sirius and Remus sat at their normal spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Where is Pete?" James asked, sitting down "I wanted his Herbology notes from yesterday"

"I don't know, he said something about 'personal business' and left early this morning" Remus answered with a shrug.

"I miss the old Wormtail, ever since we met up at your house" Sirius said, pointing at James "He's been acting weird"

"Yeah i've noticed it too" James agreed with a nod.

"I wonder what's up with him" Remus added.

The group went about the rest of their morning chatter, Peter not crossing their minds again. After breakfast they all made their way over to Hogsmeade.

"I've gotta go meet up with someone" Remus said when they got there.

"Ooo does Moony have a date?" James teased.

Remus's cheeks flushed red and he nodded before making his way off to The Three Broomsticks.

"Well it looks like it's just us" Sirius said with a grin, squeezing between Lily and James and throwing an arm over both of their shoulders.

First they went to a school supplies store so LIly could buy more ink, then they made their way down to The Three Broomsticks to get a drink and chat.

When they got to The Three Broomsticks Sirius instantly started flirting with their waitress who just sighed and rolled her eyes at him. After she took their order and left Sirius turned to LIly and James with a grin on his face.

"How do you think it went?" He asked, beaming.

"I think she's a bit old for you, Sirius" Lily said, giggling and James nodded in agreement.

"The ladies can't resist me, Lil" Sirius said with a grin "She will be back"

The group laughed and talked like this for hours, everything was perfect when Lily was with her friends. Sirius ended up getting the group free drinks with all his hard work flirting, and was beaming with pride.

James held Lily's hand as they walked out of The Three Broomsticks and made their way back to the castle. On the way back they spotted Remus with a 6th year Ravenclaw named Mackenzie Scott. Sirius left James and Lily to go bug Remus and they made their way to their common room.

Lily plopped down into her chair and kicked her feet up. James sprawled out on the couch. They sat like that in silence for a few minutes before James spoke.

"Hey Lil" He said, getting her attention.

"Yeah" She replied, turning to look at him.

James stood up and walked over to her chair, grabbing her hands and pulling her up. "I love you, Lily" he said, looking right into her emerald green eyes.

"I love you too" She said with a smile.

Lily sat in the stands at the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match. Remus sat with her, and Mackenzie on the other side of Remus. Remus had been hanging out with Mackenzie a lot lately and Lily made a mental note to ask him about that later. Lily had never really gotten into Quidditch before but she was excited to see James play.

James was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, and Quidditch was his life, besides Lily and his friends. He had been pumped for this match for weeks. Slytherin was a tough team to beat, but he was sure they could do it.

The game started out slow, neither team letting the other score. Eventually Sirius scored the first point for Gryffindor and the game was off. James searched desperately for the golden snitch, knowing that as soon as he caught it they would win the game.

Points were being scored left and right and before he knew it, it was 60-40 Gryffindor in the lead. James spotted the snitch almost exactly in between him and the Slytherin chaser, at the same time she did. They both sped off towards it, desperate to be the one to grab it first.

James reached the spot of the snitch at the same time the Slytherin chaser did, colliding head first with her. She shot upwards and maintained her balance but James had been knocked off his broom and was falling from 200 feet in the air. The air was rushing around him, and all he could feel was the wind in his ears. He reached around, arms flailing in all directions but his right hand had a tight grip on the snitch.

Sirius watched in horror as James fell, everyone frozen in shock. If James hit the ground from that height he would be dead for sure. Without a second thought, Sirius zipped towards where James was falling, reaching an arm out and grabbing James's leg. Now they were about 20 feet in the air. Sirius had a good grip on James, and steadied himself for a minute before a bludger hit him right on the back of the head.

Now James AND Sirius were falling, and they hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Professors and students rushed towards them, forming a circle around them. James's eyes fluttered open and he released the snitch from his hand, before passing out.

Lily Evans was livid. The crowd around the boys was so thick she couldn't get near them. In a fit of rage she started pushing students aside, grabbing them by the hair and pulling them back. She even punched a girl for telling her to "Wait in line to see James and Sirius"

When Lily finally reached the boys she gasped, James's leg was bent the wrong way. Sirius's head was bleeding and they were both out cold. Lily dropped to the ground and grabbed James's hand. Shortly after she got there, Madame Pomfrey did too. She ordered Remus and Peter to levitate the boys to the hospital wing, and followed behind them with Lily.

When they got to the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey ordered Lily, Remus, and Peter to leave while she did her work. Lily sat down in the hallway outside the hospital wing.

"Why don't you come to the Gryffindor common room with us, Lily?" Remus asked.

"I'll stay here, you go on without me" Lily replied.

Remus turned to Peter and told him to go to the common room without them."I'll stay here with you, Lily"

So the two of them sat. They leaned against the wall and sat in silence. They heard someone's pained scream beyond the door. Lily teared up a little bit, and Remus threw his arm around her shoulder and comforted her. Once she had calmed down he pulled away again and sat with her. Lily fell asleep leaning against the wall.

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I'm getting so many more readers than I could of imagined and I love it! Leave reviews and let me know what you all think! I try to update pretty quickly, but sadly I will not be able to update as quickly this next time. Tomorrow I will be leaving for a vacation and won't have wifi connection for a few days. I'll probably update in like 5 (? Probably) days, then i'll be back to updating regularly. Thank you for your patience!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lily woke up the next morning in the hallway outside the hospital wing. Her back ached and her neck was sore but she sat up and stretched. Lily heard voices from the room that James and Sirius had been kept in. She recognized the voices as James and Remus, which gave her the burst of energy to get up and nearly sprint in the room.

"James" She said, when she saw him propped up in his bed. Remus was sitting next to him.

"Hey Lil" He said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked, rushing to James's side and grabbing his hand.

"I'm okay" He replied, a somber look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, knowing the answer as soon as the words had left her mouth "Sirius?"

The look on his face said it all, and she felt the blood drain from her body. ' _He can't be that bad'_ she told herself ' _This is Sirius, he can take anything'_

"He hasn't woken up yet" Remus began "So we don't know how bad it is, but it's not looking too good"

The two boys went on to explain how Sirius had hit his head when they landed. He had a concussion and other unknown injuries to his head. In time he would be okay, but they won't know the severity of his injuries until he woke up.

Lily went to the next room to see Sirius, and saw what they had told her. Sirius was still unconscious and he had a bandage wrapped around his head, blood oozing out from underneath it.

Lily felt James's hand on her shoulder, and spun around to look at him. James was looking past her, at his best friend. What looked like tears were in James's eyes.

"He will be okay" Lily said, taking James's hand in her own.

"Yeah, Sirius has been in worse condition before" James said, tearing his eyes away from his best friend and focusing on Lily.

"Lets get out of here" She said, pulling him towards the door. "Sirius needs to rest and so do you. You will feel best in our dorm"

Lily and James walked in silence to their dorm, only speaking to tell the picture their password. They both had a lot on their minds, and Lily could tell that James was worried sick about Sirius. Remus had stayed behind to sit with Sirius, and they both relaxed knowing that he wouldn't wake up alone.

When they got to their room James finally spoke "So did we win the game?" He asked with a chuckle, his lighthearted nature returning.

"Yes you did" Lily replied with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down onto the couch with him. She made herself comfortable, throwing her legs over his.

James turned his head to give Lily a kiss. "Thank you for staying for me" He said after he pulled away.

Lily interlocked her fingers in his and replied "Of course, James" with a smile.

The next day Lily and James had to return to classes, at lunch they heard from Remus that Sirius had woken up that morning. Madame Pomfrey had concluded that he had a concussion and slight memory loss of the days leading up to the game. The giant gash on his head was healing, and did not cause any damage to his brain.

They were relieved to hear the news about Sirius and ditched dinner that evening to see him. When they got to the room he was staying at in the hospital wing, they were surprised to see him sitting up and acting normal. He was sitting with Remus and laughing at one of his own jokes.

"Well someone is back to himself" Lily said with a grin, walking into the room.

"You really had us worried there, Padfoot" James said, plopping down into a chair.

"Well of course, what would this school do without the most important marauder?" Sirius asked, his usual arrogant personality showing through.

"Most important?" James scoffed, "So you mean me?"

Lily couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend and best friends bickering, they really were just like brothers. The Potters had adopted Sirius in their 5th year, when his family disowned him due to different views. Ever since then the two boys had been inseparable, as if they weren't already.

That night LIly and James went to bed early, both curling up in James's bed. They had gotten used to sleeping next to each other and it had become an every night occurrence. At first it was because of Lily's dreams, but then it turned into just liking the others comany.

James rolled over to give Lily a goodnight kiss but, instead of just a peck, this night he deepened it. Lily returned the kiss with energy, and a hunger she had not had before. James ran his hands up and down her body before resting on her back. Together they rolled over so James was on top of her.

Lily reached for the buttons on her night shirt, fiddling with them and trying to quickly unfasten them. James's hands met with hers and stopped them. Slowly pulling away from the kiss, he spoke.

"What are you doing, Lil?" James asked.

Her face blushed a deep red color, "I was just" She began, losing her confidence. "I just thought that maybe you would want something more but if you're not attracted to me like that then" She started again, this time getting cut off by James.

"No, Lil I am it's just." He sighed "Now's not the time. It needs to be special."

She nodded, embarrassed.

"Lil, I have dreamed of being with you since our first year" He chuckled at how wrong she was. "That's why it needs to be special, for both of us" James finished.

Lily nodded again, this time the blush draining from her cheeks. "I love you, James" she said, a smile breaking out on her face.

"I love you too, Lil" James replied, taking her in his arms and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 **Okay so i'm sorry for the short chapter, and how long it took me to update. I've been so busy with vacation stuff! I had a ton of fun but am glad to be home. I'll be updating regularly again with normal sized chapters. This one was mainly fluff, because who doesn't like fluff? It's easy to write and my favorite to read! If at any time you guys think i should change my rating from T to R let me know, I wasn't quite sure with this chapter. Leave me reviews and tell me what you think! I love all you reviewers out there! You know who you are ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Okay, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading. I've had a bit of a writer's block, and i wanted to add another filler chapter but decided to work on the plot. Next chapter will probably mostly be fluff. Also i'm changing my rating to M, I had some requests for a little bit more ;) saucier scenes. Thank you all for reading! I love you all and review it up!**

It was Christmas time at hogwarts, and the castle had never looked merrier. Lily and James had been spending each evening for weeks working on decorating the castle. Christmas trees were up and decorated in each common room, and a giant one in the great hall. Mistletoe

was hung up all over the castle (James had kissed Lily under each one), and wreaths were hung up on each door.

A light layer of snow had fallen over the castle, leaving each window full of light reflecting off of the perfectly white snow. The students were preparing to go home over the break, very few students ever stayed. Each student had a packed bag sitting on their bed and a smile on their face the morning of December 18th. Lily had arranged to go home with James and Sirius, staying at the Potter's over break.

"Hey Lil, you got everything?" James called from the common room to LIly who was in her room.

"Yeah i'll be there in just a second" Lily called to James, as she rushed to finish packing.

"Ughhh" Sirius complained to James in the common room, "we are going to be late"

Just then, LIly burst through the door with her bag fully packed. She had been so busy with classes and head duties that she had completely forgotten that this morning they were leaving. "I'm ready" She announced, short of breath from her rush.

When they arrived at the Potters, James's mom was there to greet them with cookies and tea. She gave each of them a hug, and lead them to the living room to sit down.

"I'm so glad to see you all again" Mrs. Potter said as they sat down.

They all caught up, telling her about Hogwarts so far this year. They told her about their encounter with Voldemort (which she had already read about in the prophet), James and Sirius's quidditch injuries, and head duties.

"You know, James's father and I were heads back in our day" She said.

"Really?" Lily asked, "What was Hogwarts like then?"

"Well I guess it was the same as it is now" She answered, before adding "Dumbledore wasn't the Headmaster"

Lily couldn't imagine Hogwarts without DUmbledore, he seemed to be a part of the school. She couldn't wrap her head around sending her kids off to Hogwarts without him being the headmaster.

That evening Lily, James, and Sirius decided to go to Diagon Alley to walk around and pick up some school supplies. James had brought up the idea, and had been acting strange ever since. Lily sat that to the back of her mind tho, he was probably going to pick up a christmas gift for her.

Once they apparated there, they began to walk around. Lily walked over to the school supplies store, leading the way as she always did. When they got in the store they began to look around, before James tugged on Lily's hand.

"Hey Lil, Sirius and I have an errand to run" He said, running his free hand through his hair.

"Alright" Lily replied, giving him a kiss. "Be back soon"

"I will, and stay here while you wait for us" James replied with a smile, before leading SIrius out of the store.

Lily walked around the store, killing time and wondering what James was getting. She eventually settled on buying ink, because she was running dangerously low on it back at school, and went to check out.

After she checked out, she walked around the store for another minute before growing impatient and leaving. She walked around outside, staying close to the shop. LIly was daydreaming and wandered near the alleyway behind the store.

A cold pair of hands came up behind Lily, and pulled her back into the alley way. They were over her mouth so she couldn't scream, but she tried. The noise she was making was muffled and panicked.

Lily reached for her wand, but the person grabbed it before she could. She started flailing around, resorting to muggle violence. Biting his hand, kicking, and hitting, but the attacker wouldn't let go.

For just a second she bit his hand hard enough for him to pull away, and she screamed. Within a second his hand was back over her mouth, this time his wand was pressed to the side of her neck.

"Don't make another noise you mudblood bitch" The person hissed in her ear.

Lily froze. She knew that voice. This was Voldemort, that was the cold and icy voice of her attacker. But what was he doing here, he was past petty crimes now. Voldemort was starting a war.

"You got away from me once, filthy mudblood" He hissed, pushing his wand deeper into his neck. "And i don't just let people go, you are an unfinished kill and"

Voldemort was cut off by his wand flying out of his hand, and into the hands of James.

James and Sirius were sprinting towards them, when time seemed to slow down to a crawl. Lily tried to look over at Voldemort but she couldn't force her head to move at anything faster than a snail's pace. Lily heard Voldemort cackle and knew he was behind it. ' _wandless and speechless magic'_ she thought to herself ' _that's really advanced'._

Voldemort's wand then flew out of James's hand, along with James and Sirius's wands. Then time went back to normal. The boys sprinted a few more steps before stopping, realizing that they were defenceless against the most powerful dark wizard alive. Lily saw a look of panic across their faces.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily again, she could imagine the giant smile on his face as his mouth opened and he spoke "AVADA KED-" but he was cut off.

Suddenly Voldemort was tongue tied, Lily jerked away from him and turned to face him. For a second he stood there, a look of confusion on his face, and then he fell. Voldemort was out cold, on the ground in an alleyway.

Lily didn't waste a second, she grabbed all the wands on the ground next to him, and sprinted towards James and SIrius. James grabbed her and and began to sprint the other way, within second they were back on the busy street. Everyone going about their daily lives.

"HELP" Sirius screamed, wide eyed.

"AURORS WE NEED AURORS" James and LIly cried, and with a pop of apparition they were there.

James's father and a tall sandy haired man arrived, looking ready to fight. When you call for aurors, they get a notification that they are being summoned and immediately appariate to the scene.

"James?" James's father asked, relaxing his stance.

"Dad, dad Voldemort was here" James sputtered out.

"Where?" His father and the sandy haired man asked in unison, and the group instantly pointed towards the alleyway.

The two aurors raised their wands and headed off into the alley, they were gone for a minute before returning.

"No one was there, James" James's father said, a confused look on his face.

"Wait" Lily said, looking down at her hand which was tightly gripped around four wands.

Lily picked out the wand that belonged to Voldemort and handed it to Mr. Potter. "This is his wand" She said, a shaky tone in her voice.

He examined the wand for a moment before looking at his partner. "It definitely matches the description"

"Lets take it to Ollivanders" His partner offered, grabbing the wand.

James's father turned to the group "Are you all okay?" He asked, looking them each over.

"Yeah" Lily managed to choke out, holding back tears.

"Tell me what happened" He said, looking at James, who looked at Lily.

Lily sighed, a small sigh of relief for the crisis that they had just narrowly escaped from yet again. She told the story. How she hadn't been paying attention, and had wandered into his trap. Then she said what he had told her, how it was a pride thing. Then she went over the events after James and Sirius had arrived.

"I see" Mr. Potter said, a focused look on his face. He sighed, "I'm just glad you all are okay"

Just then Mr. Potters partner arrived, "I talked to Ollivander, and it is Voldemort's wand" he said, a snobby tone in his voice.

"I never doubted my sons honesty, Gale" Mr. Potter sighed, "It's just procedure to ask questions."

Then Mr. Potter turned to the group, "Why don't you all go home, i'll be there in a few hours"

Lily, James, and Sirius apparated back to the Potter's house. Sirius excused himself for the night as soon as they got there, so Lily and James made their way to his room.

When they laid down in bed, Lily's tears that she had been holding back finally slipped out. They laid there, for a long time before she drifted off to sleep.

 _Lily was in the dungeon again, this time she knew exactly what was happening. "No no no" she mumbled to herself, pinching and scratching at her arms, trying to wake up._

" _Lily" She heard the cold, slimy voice hiss._

" _NO" she screamed, doing anything to wake herself from this dream. "NOT AGAIN"_

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Lily woke, drenched in sweat, a scream forming in her throat. She cut off the scream with a gulp, and relaxed.

"Lil" James murmured, pulling her close.

"I'm okay" She said, and he knew it was the dream again.

They laid in silence for a moment, then Lily rolled over and got on top of James. She crashed her lips in his, he instantly kissed her back. James was powerful when he kissed Lily, he was hungry.

"James" Lily moaned in between kisses. "Please"

James instantly knew what she meant, and paused for a moment. "I love you, Lil" He murmured, and pulled her nightgown off.

"I love you too, James" She said, before deepening the kiss.

James slept in his boxers, which she reached for. A burst of confidence helped her go through with it, as she rubbed him. After a moment James's kissing slowed, and she tugged slightly at his boxers, surprised at how easily they came off.

Now was James's turn to take control, and he did. He rolled LIly over onto her back, and took control of her. Ever so gently, he slipped inside her.


End file.
